I PROMISE NOT TO LOVE NATSUME HYUUGA!
by XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX
Summary: Mikan promise not to love the FAMOUS NATSUME HYUUGA but...urgh...WHAT's this feeling?urgh.STOP THIS MIKAN-CHAN!....Do I really HATE NATSUME HYUUGA?Mikan thought.WAHHH!I MIKAN SAKURA ,PROMISE BOT TO LOVE HYUUGA ARROGANT JERK PERVENT NATSUME!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my old story[from my other account and I think I forgot my password that's soo..BLABLABLABLABLA]**

**-XOXO-**

**CRUSH by David Archuleta  
**

**I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away**

**Has it ever cross your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
[ Find more Lyrics at  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever**

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away**

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away**

**-XOXO-**

**One day....**

**L.O.A.D.I.N.G**

**L.**

**O.**

**A.**

**D.**

**I.**

**N.**

**G**

**.  
**

There was a girl whose name is MIKAN she is the TOP STUDENT,TOP 1 MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL,TOP 1 HOTTEST GIRL,TOP 1 CUTEST GIRL ,KIND AND BLABLABLABLA_(in her old school in Pariff Academy)_.Her mother is Monicka Sakura she is the owner of the Sakura Inc./corp. and the rival of Hyuuga,the owner of Hyuuga Corps/Inc.

_**8:30 in the evening**_

..._(knocking in the door)_

**Mikan**:YEAH?Who is it?

**MAID:**It's your Nani.

**MIKAN:**Are you sure?.

**MAID:**Yes I am.

**MIKAN:** come in.

**MAid:**There's a missed call in your phone Miss Sakura.

**Mikan:**Thank you and LEAVE!I mean,please get me a piece of cake.

**Maid:^^**

Then Mikan press the button "CLICK HERE".Then a voice spoke:

_**MIKAN MY DEAR,it's your mummy! meet me in Gueverrei cafe at exactly 7:30 in the evening.**_

_sigh._

**NEXT DAY...7:45(A/N:It's summer so they don't have classes)  
**

I'll meet my mom? URGH!.I wonder what will I do!.MIIkan thought.

Then she open her laptop and open her YM:

**-XOXO-**

**iSHINUMU(Mikan):Hey!Meet me in the mall now.. ..NO.I mean in central town,in SAKURA TREE!..I'll treat ya gurl !**

**Then Mikan signed out  
**

**Hot'nSpiceybabehh(Her friend,Minara):YOUR WEIRD!**

**-XOXO-  
**

Mikan went to her bathroom and brush her teeth,take a bath AND !THEN SHE CHOOSE HER DRESS:

I'll choose..THIS!NO!!aahh!THIS!!HERE!POLKA!MY FAVORITE!MY HOODIE!!!DONE!

SHe wear a black Hoodie,she let her hair down,she wear a mini skirt and a Converse shoes color BLACK ,he wear her ipod and DONE!

She called Minara and said..

Hey where are you now?Mikan asked.

Your asking ,?I'm here in the Sakura tree,I'm waiting for you for almost 3 hours YOU!.Minara shouted

huh?3 hours are you sure?.MIkan replied.

Mikan look at her watch and it's already 11:03._OMG!_

Minara hung up the phone......

GEESHH!whatever .Mikan said.

**CENTRAL TOWN:**

The boys are looking at her and the girls are glaring at her.

_WHAT'S THEIR PROBLEM?Mikan thought and found the Sakura Tree._

MIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!MIkan shouted.

MInara didn't reply.

Minara?

MInara?

Minara?

Mikan observed minara.

Minara is looking at something.

Mikan also look what Minara is looking.

_ sleeping boys?._

Then Mikan shake the trees and the 2 boys fell down.

_There!Minara Moved!.Mikan thought._

MIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!.Minara shouted .

What?Mikan asked.

THE 1 BOY OBSERVE THEM and THE 1 BOY CLIMB TO THE TREE.

Mikan !!!!!RUKA-KUN IS LOOKING AT ME!!!!

_Ruka-kun?huh?.Who is Ruka-kun?.Mikan wonder._

Then girls in the central town heard it .

RUKA-kUN?GIRLS LET's GO!!!The girl with a BROWN HAIR said and they all run to the Sakura tree.

DARRN IT!!!!!!!Then the two boys run.

Then Minara run and grabbed Mikan's arm.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!CENTRAL TOWN RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mikan shouted.

and suddenly Minara let go Mikan's hand.

_ I'm alone..again..Mikan thought._

_whatever._

Mikan went to the PABRICA MODELA STORE.

A girl greeted her.

Excuse me Miss,How may I help you?

uhmm.I'm looking for a white dress or replied.

SIT HERE AND WAIT.

Thank MISS!!!Miikaan said and follow it with a smile.

Then Mikan saw the TWO BOYS IN THE SAKURA TREE in front of her.

SHIT!NATSUME !ANOTHER FAN boy with a yellow hair said.

I THINK,SHE IS or I THINK SHE IS 's not..She's not flirting anyways ...The other girl replied.

Then they smirk together.

DO you think what I'm thinking?The another guy said( ANOTHER guy is NATSUME)

YEAH!.Maybe.(The guy .It's Ruka)

Then NAtsume sit beside Mikan's chair.

_(MIKAN DIDN'T HEAR WHAT THEY'RE SAYING)_

What the hecK?.Mikan thought.

Natsume was about to kiss MIKAN when.

**_SLAP!_WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING!!!!BITCH!**.

THEN THE GIRL GIVE MIKAN THE DRESS AND THE GIRL SCREAM.

WAHHHH!MY NATSUME-SAMA!WHAT DID YOU DO!TO MY HUSBAND?The girl said.

_**HOUSBAND?The tree said together(MIKAN,NATSUME AND RUKA)**_

SO WHAT?I don't care!h!.MIkan gave the girl a 233,000 rabbits for the gown and the jewelries.

Then Slam the door OF THE PABRICA MODEL STORE.

Then Natsume and RUka followed._(They also slam the door)_

MIKAN'S POV:

It's already 5:35 in the THAT TWO BASTARDS!!ARGGG!

END OF MIKAN'S POV

...

NATSUME'S POV

That girl is pretty cute I wonder what's her name.

END OF NATSUME'S POV

..

RUKA'S POV

SHIT!THE GIRL IS CUTE!WAHHH!LOVE IT!

END OF RUKA'S POV

...

In Mikan's OWN MANSION.

GOODEVENING!MISS SAKURA!.The Maids greeted her.

whatever.

_Then !DONE!SHE IS EXTREMELY GORGEOUS!TO THE MAX!_

Miss Sakura..you're so pretty!!!!

whatever!

Then she went out to her house and her maids followed her.

MISS SAKURA,we will go now!

I KNOW!.Mikan shouted.

The Driver is waiting for you...The maids said.

whatever.

Then she ride to her JAGUAR .

30 mins after she's already in the wtf CAFE._**(I FORGOT THE NAME)**_

_**The cafe is so neat and the chairs have true diamond on it,so sossy!  
**_

MIKAN!her mother greeted her.

FASTER WHAT IS IT!.Mikan said.

SIT DOWN,FIRST.

....

_When she sit down She saw a familiar face looking at THE HECK!THE BOY WITH THE BLACK HAIR!!I WONDER WHERE IS THE ANOTHER !WHAT AM I THINKING!  
_

_This is great!.Natsume thought._

YOUR GOING TO ANOTHER mother said.

WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?Mikan Shouted and all the people were looking at her.

Mikan calm mother said.

Natsume smirk.

_Mikan saw it and DARN IT!!.she thought._

MOM!What about Rioko!My boyfriend?.Mikan said.

Natsume heard it.

_BOyfriend huh?and cuTe Name ..MikAn!WAHHH!.Natusme thought_.

YOUR going to study in GAKUEN ALICE ,GOODBYE!.Her mother smiled and leave Mikan alone.

WHat the hell!NO WAY!.Mikan thought.

Then she leave the restaurant.

In her BEDROOM...

TOMORROW I'LL BEGIN MY NEW LIFE IN A NEW SCHOOL...wahhhhhhhhh!!!! she fall asleep.

_**XOXOX**_

**(A/N:SO BORING!RIGHT?!!!)**


	2. WAHH MY FIRST DAY!

**(A/N:WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!2nd CHAPI!PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY HALLOWEN!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

1.)This is a story about four people named Everybody, Somebody, Anybody and Nobody.  
There was an important job to be done and Everybody was sure that Somebody would do it.  
Anybody could have done it, but Nobody did.  
Somebody got angry about this, because it was Everybody's job.  
Everybody thought Anybody could do it, but Nobody realized that Everybody wouldn't do it.  
It ended up that Everybody blamed Somebody when Nobody did what Anbody could have done!

_**XOXO**_

* * *

2.)These three guys were walking down the street,  
there names were Shutup, Manners, and Dogpoo.  
Dogpoo falls in the sewer; so Manners goes in after him.  
Shutup is the only one left, and he goes and calls the police.  
The cop says "What's your name?"  
So he says "Shutup" the cop says "Where's your manners?",  
Shutup says "In the sewer picking up Dogpoo"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_-XOXO-_  
**

_**recap:**_

_YOUR going to study in GAKUEN ALICE ,GOODBYE!.Her mother smiled and leave Mikan alone._

_WHat the hell!NO WAY!.Mikan thought._

_Then she leave the restaurant._

**_In her BEDROOM..._**

_TOMORROW I'LL BEGIN MY NEW LIFE IN A NEW SCHOOL...wahhhhhhhhh!!!! she fall asleep._

_END OF THE RECAP  
_

_**-XOXO-**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

"I wonder what will happen". Mikan thought.

"MIKAN GET READY!IT IS YOUR FIRST DAY SO...BE COOL !understood?".Her mother told her.

"whatever.!"Mikan replied.

Then they rode to their Ferrari_**(Her mother bought it yesterday.:)**_

........................Then they stopped into a biiggggggg......huggggggeeee...gigantic..........school..

"uhhh..COOL!."Mikan said in amazement.

her mother smiled at her....

What er ye smiling mada?Mikan asked._**(A/N:If you don't understand..It mean:WHat are you smiling mother?(^_^)**_

OH!MIKAN SHUT UP WILL YOU!.Her mother replied with a very very very DEVILISH FACE.

_my mom is VERY ..(^_^)..Mikan thought.  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IN THE SCHOOL...**

OH!MAN!WATA HOT BABE!.The boy 1 said.

OBVIOUS!.The boy 2 said.

I'll court her .The boy 3 said.

OWSSSSS???.The other Boyss stare at the BOY 3 .ARE YOU SURE?ehhh?The guys ask him.

Then a HANDSOME NERD (KIDDING)I MEAN A VERY VERY HANDSOME GUY pass them.

YUK!WATA UGLY GIRL!A girl witha green hairdo said._**(WAHH!SHE'S JEALOUS)**_

YAAAAA!!!.The girls agreed.

Then the VERY VERY HANDSOME GUY SAID:

SHUT UP!ALL OF YOU!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!NATSSSSSSSUMMMMMMMMMEEEEE SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAA!!!MY LOVEEEEE!!The girls shouted.

_Mikan KUMPALA MIND:_

_WAHHH!WHat kind of school is this?SO NOISY!WAHH!I'M INSANE!!!!BUT..YA IT'S PRETT COOL IN HER AND ----WAAAAAAHHHHH._

_(SHE BUMP TO SOMEONE)_

_Ouch._

"NATSSSSSSSSSUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!! ARE YOU OK?"The girls started to giggle and shouting for there beloved NATSUME.

_Natsume ?HUH?MIKAN SAKURA thought._

_Who is this girl...new student?pretending not to see me so that she will bump on me...kya..wata FLIRT..he tought._

Then Mikan apologize and continue walking...

_"This school is really BIG!but huh!?so what if dis is big!? that weirdo guy...duhh..whatever.."she said in herself.(TALKING ALONE)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I****n the classroom....**_

Hi class!We will have new student today...sooo....

"So please introduce yourself". Narumi told MIKAN.

The boy started to shout and asked Mikan like ....Will you marry me...something like that..

"She's the girl who bumped to me ...sigh..another fan girl..."Natsume thought.

Hello...everyone!I am Mikan Sakura ..!.Mikan said and followed it with a cute smile and the boys began to melt like an ICE...except for Natsume and Ruka.

The girls began glaring at her.

"So Mikan where would you like to sit?ahh...before I forget..Your partner is ....NATSUME..."Narumi said.

"whhhhhhhhhhatttttttttttt.!!!????"The fan girls and The fan boys of natume and Mikan shouted in chorus.

Natsume sigh.

HEY!NAtsume she's the 's the girl right?THE HOODIE GIRL?Ruka asked Natsume with a soft voice._(NO ONE HEAR IT)_

"Hi!an-aa-to-my?ANATOMY?That's your name..right!?anatomy..anatomy..WEIRD".Mikan Said.

"MY name is NATSUME...huh...?Please don't flirt at me."Natsume said.

Mikan burn ito anger..and..

"HEY YOU!!!!!!!FLIRTING!????OHHH!!SHUTaaaPPP!DON'T THINK THAT YOUR SO HANDSOME..ANATOMY..I MEAN NATSUME DUDE!YOU JERK!!!!whatever!."Mikan shouted.

"You make my ears BLEED..anyways..your cute when you get angry."Natsume whispered .

Everybody observerd them.

everyone...sweat dropped....including NArumi.

_Then the bell rang...._

"see ya..POLKA."Natsume told Mikan.

ppoollllkkkaa?She check her under wear..and.........AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!NNATTTTTTTTTTSSSUMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In THe CaR..**

"Think that..nothing happend...Think that..nothing happend...Think that..nothing happend...I'm not a POLKA..."Mikan murmured.

"uhhmmm..Mikan,my dear,is something wrong?You keep on murmuring..."Her mother asked her.

"uhhh...NOTHING."Mikan replied automatically.

"Are you sure!?"Her mother asked her with a cold voice.

"YEp! "

"Mikan...LIARS GO TO HELL."Her mother told her.

"owwwwsss...ARE YOU SURE...!?"Mikan asked.

"That's my line...so now..tell me what's yer problem..."Her mother asked her AGAIN.

"kk...umm...I have a classmate who is...ana..anato..anatomy...aiii..NO..Nat..Natsume..."Mikan said.

"uhhh...You have a crush on HIM...GOOD...ok..I will set a date on you...TOMMOROW...k!?"

"mom!!It's not it!He Saw mY PanTY!!And He Keep TeAsinG me POlKA..Because MY ..You KnOw..My PAnTy is PolKA doTs..."Mikan shouted .

"jajajajajaja..POLKA DOTS!!POLKA!!FUNNY!!."Her mother laugh as loud as she could.

_sigh._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**In the house...**

Mikan..who is that boy?Her mother aksed.

WHERE?WHO?

There .That!

NATTTSUUMMMEEE!!MIKAN SHOUTED!

**People in towns...(_they heard Mikan's voice_)**

"ehh..What's that a monster?..."They whispered to themselves.

"Natsume...uhh..GIRLS..NATSUME!?."The girls were think that it is only their imagination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK TO MIKAN...**

"uhhmm..guys...leave you here..."Her mother said and giggle.

NATSUMEEE??.Mikan Shouted

".SHUT UP POLJK" my ears bleed."Natsume said.

"hey..I'm not POLKA and..duhhh...Your ears is not bleeding."Mikan replied.

WHERE DID YOU GET MY ADDRESS?

_"wtf.."_

_WHAT?WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS THAT?.Mikan tought._"so what are you doing in here?"Mikan asked_.  
_

"Nothing..."NAtsume replied.

_ IIIDDDIIOOOTTT .Mikan said with a small voice but....NAtsume heard it.  
_

"what?"

"I forgot."Mikan said and follow it with a DEADLY GLARE.

"Are you sure..?"

"yup..soo ..."

"sooo...?".Natsume asked Mikan.

"GO AWAY...YOUR ANNOYING..."

"okk..Bye..._strawberries_...!"Natsume teased mikan again.

"STRAWBERRIES!!AAAAARGGGGGG!!.He saw my under wear again..PERVERt...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Mikan's room...**

_That Idiot...Monkey..._

* * *

**AUTHOR:  
**

**CHEAP..I hate dis chappi!!kk..I'll update soon.....BLABLABLABLA!just review!**

**GOSSIP AREA:WARNING:NO DISTURBING!:**

**MIKAN:WAHHHH!!!!HEY AUTHOR!YOUR REALLY A HENTAI?**

**AUTHOR:HENTAI?ARE YOU CRAZY OR CRAZY FOR NaTSUME?**

**MIKAN:HUH?WHATEVER!  
**

**NATSUME: JUST TELL ME ..IF YOUR CRAZY FOR ME..POLKA**

**MIKAN: WAHHH!SHUT UP!WILL YOU?PERVERT**

**AUTHOR: ANYWAYS!(^_^)SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN MIKAN AND NATSUME !!WAHHHH!!!!**

**MIKAN:WHAT?**

**AUTHOR:WHATEVER!**


End file.
